


It Wasn't A Kiss [podfic]

by EosRose



Series: The Merlin Drabble Anthology - Volume I [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It wasn’t a kiss!” Merlin said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't A Kiss [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not a Kiss.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/116687) by [Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/3qn78q00dtdyn4fj8zn3c2kg4wvfjexd.mp3) |  1.5 MB | 00:01:31  
---|---|---  
  
_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
